


Come and Sit Awhile With Me

by KelpieChaos



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Josh Groban concert tickets bring Lisa more than just a good night at the theatre.
Relationships: Juliet Hobbes/Lisa Simpson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Come and Sit Awhile With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



The tickets had been a sweet-sixteen birthday gift; Bart actually getting something right for once. On second thought, he had probably just wanted the excuse to see a new city. He’d dropped her off at the concert hall and then immediately disappeared. Probably for the best; she hadn’t been looking forwards to trying to get him to sit still for the hours the concert would last.

The Josh Groban concert, that is.

Lisa looked down at the tickets in her hand, giddy excitement rising in her. She almost couldn’t believe she was about to see Josh Groban. Live! He’d be right there, lights gleaming as he sang his heart out. Bart had even gotten her really good seats. A few more rows and she would have been on the floor.

As she took her place in line, an almost familiar voice caught her ear. Lisa looked up, absolutely sure that she knew whoever was speaking, but no matter how she looked, the voice was gone. It had been…crisp? Well taught in a way that she wasn’t used to hearing from her classmates. Shaking her head, Lisa pulled out her book. A collection of Emily Dickenson poems greeted her, spine starting to crack from how many times she’d read them. Her bookmark sat just past the halfway mark. Gently, she let it fall open to her saved page.

A unicorn looked up at her. It had been a free gift last time she’d been to the bookstore, and she hadn’t wanted to just throw it away. It was childish, but at least it was useful.

But this time she found herself lifting the bookmark out and considering it. There was something on the edge of her memory…

Blinking, it hit her. Equalia. She hadn’t thought of that short lived misadventure in years. Juliet’s family had moved away soon after they’d gone their ways. But they’d had their two-nicorn and Juliet had sounded like that person she’d overheard.

She hoped that Juliet was doing well. Those few days before everything went crazy, before _Juliet_ went crazy, had been more fun than Lisa had been used to having. Maybe she should look Juliet up after the concert and see how she’s been.

“Lisa?”

Her name pulled her out of her thoughts. Square glasses and a black braid caught her attention before she realized who the girl in front of her was. The chances of her showing up just as Lisa had been thinking of her were astronomically low, but here she was.

“Juliet,” she greeted. She couldn’t help the surprise in her voice, but Juliet seemed just as surprised as she was. “You’re here for the concert, too?”

“My father bought me a ticket months ago.” She pulled it out. “We’ve resolved many of our differences since I was a child, including our opinions on Josh Groban.”

Lisa took out her own tickets to show Juliet. “Bart bought us tickets for my birthday, but then decided he’d rather be a hooligan than join me in here.”

“At least it’s the thought that counts,” Juliet offered, smiling and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “He could have bought any tickets, but he picked ones that would allow you to enjoy yourself as he performed his hooliganary.”

Giggling, she had to concede the point. More importantly…. “What seat are you?”

“6-15, in Section 1, I believe.” Juliet double checked her ticket. “Yes, that’s it. What seats do you have?”

“Oh.” She couldn’t believe the coincidences. “My tickets are 6-16 and 6-17” – she turned her tickets so Juliet could read them – “in Section 1.”

The two of them looked back and forth between their tickets and each other for a stunned moment, then broke into laughter at the same time.

Their giggles slowly died out, giving way to catching up. What schools they went to, their favorite subjects, which of their afterschool activities was the most annoying but most rewarding at the same time. It was even more fun than Lisa had hoped for, and she found the line moving quickly. She barely noticed settling in her seat, too caught up in Juliet.

“Father is paying for an extracurricular writing class, twice a week,” Juliet was telling her, obviously excited. “It is on the condition that my grades do not drop and my other clubs are not missed, of course, but I think that’s reasonable.”

“Yeah.” Disappearing into their story and forgetting about the real world wasn’t an experience she wanted to repeat, and she was glad it seemed Juliet had changed her mind that ‘the real world is for people who can't imagine anything better.’ “Are you working on anything now? My English class has us examining American poetry in the 20th century and the influences on it, and writing our own poems in the style of a poet of our choice from that time.”

Juliet paused, looking down at her lap with an embarrassed flush Lisa could just see in the dim pre-concert lights. “Well…,” she started, “I’m revisiting some of my older plotlines. And I had been thinking, perhaps, that I might try to bring Equalia back.”

Somehow, that didn’t surprise Lisa. What _did_ surprise her was how much she wanted to see Equalia revamped and out there. “Do you…maybe want some help with that?”

Grinning hard enough to tilt her glasses, Juliet grabbed Lisa’s hands. “Yes! I would love your help!”

Lisa couldn’t help grinning back. “As long as we don’t get lost this time,” she agreed. She pulled one hand free to grab her phone. “Here, let’s exchange numbers.”

Numbers swapped, Lisa dropped her phone on her lap. The lights dimmed one last time before the orchestra hit their first sweeping notes. Lisa felt her breath catch as the viola rose up. A quick glance over at Juliet, and their eyes met. Flushing, Lisa turned back to the stage. Her hand was squeezed, and she squeezed back. It seemed like “You Raise Me Up” would be the theme of her and Juliet coming together, first as kids and now as the opening song of the concert they reunited at.

Her phone buzzed in her lap, and she flipped it over to check it. A text message awaited her.

> _I really missed you. Co-queens forever? <3_

One-handed, she typed out her response, turning her phone back over when she was done.

> _Co-queens forever. <3_

She felt Juliet check her phone, her heart thudding in her chest. Weight pressed against her shoulder as Juliet leaned into her. Giddy, Lisa squeezed their hands together and pressed closer. She hadn’t come here looking for a girlfriend, but now she couldn’t help but hope she had one when she left.

Best concert ever.


End file.
